


Unexpected Liaisons: Part Two

by GunRoswall



Series: Unexpected Liaisons [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Coffee breaks, suspect hunting, heavy duty pain killers and oh yes, some sex too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't catch a break, can you?

"Could I interest you in a refill?"

The Captain was standing with the coffee pot in her hand. The two women now remaining by themselves in the break room after Lieutenant Provenza's departure.

Cat had registered the friendliness in her voice, but was still surprised. After the initial shock both women had endured while meeting each other at the crime scene unexpectedly, their working relationship had been nothing if not professional. No banter, small talk of any nature had been exchanged between the two of them. The laid back atmosphere and familiarity from their night spent together was all but gone.

 _'Just the facts ma'am'_ had been Cat's initial thoughts on their relationship as it was now.  
Since Cat was on the roll with analogues another one popped into her mind, quite aptly describing their first encounter: _'Wham, bam, thank you Ma'am'._ They had only exchanged their first names during the night they met, besides all the sex of course.

The Captain was still standing there the pot in her hand, when Cat realized she had not answered the question asked of her.

Sharon started looking annoyed. _'What the hell was I thinking? Trying to get more personal at this point was not a good idea after all.'_ Sharon mused to herself.

Cat none too happy with her own behaviour either quickly composed herself, cleared her throat and responded:

"Yes, please" offering her coffee mug for the filling and adding a reassuring smile.

Sharon stepped closer and poured the coffee into Cat's mug. She stole a glance pondering her next move.

"Thank you" Cat responded and inhaled the heavenly smell, blew softly into the hot liquid before taking a sip, her full lips pursed in a very sexy way.

Sharon watched the ritual and let her mind wander. She soon found her thoughts in the gutter again, which seemed to be the trend for her lately. Especially where Agent Casey was concerned. Sharon had been debating whether to bring up the subject of their brief liaison or not. It's not like Sharon made a habit of picking up strange women in bars and sleeping with them on the same night. This was another thing which bothered her. But, she had hit it off with Cat at get go and felt immediate attraction towards her. And to be quite honest to herself, she had lost her self control in Cat's presence that night.

She had a need to set rules and boundaries for the working relationship. But it seemed she was unsure of what those rules would entail. So, the safest route to take seemed to be that of pure and simple professionalism without any acknowledgment of what had happened.

Cat knew she was being watched and assessed. Her hairs started to electrify and the tingling feelings on her nerve ends were back. She placed the mug back on the table and looked up catching Sharon staring at her. Cat debated a fraction of the time before she decided it was time. Cat looked the Captain in the eye and smiled:

"Captain, I think it is time to let the cat out of the bag... pun intended." She half joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sharon, aware of being caught staring, in turn cleared her throat before replying:

"Agreed. We need to talk about, um... our situation." She replied, sounding more awkward than intended.

Cat felt Sharon's reluctance to speak about what had happened between them. To be quite honest, at this point Cat was not to sure if she wanted to bring it up either. But it was the provisional elephant in the room which needed to be dealt with. After all, this case would probably not be the only one they would need to work together on. Things being awkward or tense at a work place was not a situation Cat wanted to be in.

Cat decided she should be the one carrying the olive branch. After all, she was the trespasser in the Captain's territory.

"Look Captain, we are both adults and things happen, people get together and sleep together and..."

Sharon cut her off: "Agent Casey..." she started very formally and coolly, then paused, "I am fine with the fact we slept together, but", another pause, "but, as a rule, I prefer not to liaise with people I work with."

Cat was a little sad to hear what Sharon was saying. Despite the cold shoulder she had been getting from the Captain during their working relationship, Cat had still hoped something might develop between them given enough time. Albeit not subscribing to the cliche lesbian 'U-Haul' and happily ever after fairytale, she wasn't totally against a more deeper and lasting relationship either, would something like that develop. And, for what ever reason, Sharon Raydor was raising thoughts of that nature in Cat's mind.

"Alright then, I think we can agree to ground rules where we can work together and to let what happened before stay in the past where it belongs..." Cat tried to sound cool and neutral, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice she could clearly hear herself and apparently so could Sharon.

Sharon realized the words she had spoken did not come out right and it wasn't really what she meant or even wanted to say. Actually at this point the only thing she was sure of were the memories of the night spent with Cat trying to push their way through. All Sharon wanted was to grab a hold of the woman before her, throw her on the table and have her way with Cat. She had to pull all her will power to push those memories deep down where they could not disturb her. Sharon was silent for a few moments trying to organize her thoughts and say out loud what she actually wanted to say:

"Agent Casey, Cat, " she paused, "What I am trying to say is, that as a rule, I prefer to keep my professional relationships as just that, but, " another pause, "I am willing to make an exception where you and I are concerned" she motioned between herself and Cat.

"Oh" was all Cat could muster. She was very happy to hear this, but she still wasn't sure what Sharon meant and what the exception entailed.

Sharon saw the confusion on Cat's face and was about to try to clear up what she had tried to articulate, if that was even possible without some kind of show and tell. She decided their current venue was not the best possible place to continue this type of conversation:

"I suggest we go to dinner when things have cooled off here and have a nice long chat. Wouldn't you agree?"

Cat was relieved of the solution Sharon had offered and replied: "Sounds like a very good plan!" and gave an assuring smile.

Cat hadn't realized how tense she had been during the conversation with Sharon and let hour shoulders drop and adjusted herself in the seat to a more comfortable position. She took a few sips from her now forgotten coffee and leaned back in the chair.

Sharon seated herself at the table too and chose to drink her coffee as well. Both women sitting in what now had turned to a comfortable silence rather than the tensed up situation it had started with. It looked like a break between them had finally been caught.

Sharon had fallen deep in thought recapping of the evening and night spent together with Cat. She regretted leaving in the morning and not asking for a last name or phone number. Of course she would have been able to find out who the occupant of the penthouse had been during the night in question, but that would have been an illegal option. Making it as good as an excuse as ever Sharon thought. Still the nagging feeling of something lost remained by her.

Sharon had spent the weekend in a haze, relaxed and happy, conjuring up images in her head of the brief encounter with Cat while spending the time alone.

She had also had time to think of her current situation and after a lengthy internal discussion, she had decided to break off the what-ever-situation she had been in, call it a relationship for a lack of a better word. After all, she had been more on the giving end than receiving and was tired of arguing whose work or needs were more important in said relationship.

After a painful phone call delivering the news of the dissolution of their relationship to her partner, Sharon had actually felt relieved. Celebrating the choice she had made, Sharon had ended up taking a very long bath with a bottle of fine wine and thoughts carrying her back to the previous night. Sharon was still in awe of how comfortable and familiar she had felt with Cat. Not to mention how satisfied she felt and how sore she had been the day after, in a good way though.

By Sunday, Sharon had decided it was time to move on completely and letting go of any lingering thoughts and dwellings. She had spent the best part of the day off catching up with paperwork emerging herself completely in work.

Come Monday, little was Sharon prepared for the emotional shock of meeting the woman who had haunted her fantasies and dreams over the weekend. Luckily she was a trained professional and had managed to keep her cool in the encounter. Her resolve had remained even though feelings of happiness and other kind had emerged.

Of course all the made resolutions flew out the window when Cat had re-emerged in her Murder Room. Neither her or her team had believed the FBI would pursue the investigation after Major Crimes had taken over the murder scene. How wrong they had been, not anticipating the head strong fearless new leader of the newly formed Bureau's Special Liaisons team.

 

Just when the two women had finally started to relax and calmness surrounded them while deep in thought each in their own minds, Amy Sykes burst in to the break room and excitedly announced: "Captain, Agent, I think we got a break in the case!"

Both women looked at each other, smiled and without a word stood up and followed the detective.

Another break had been caught.


	2. The game plan

There was much welcome excitement in the Murder Room. The recent progress of their joint investigation had conceived a few prospects and now it seemed they actually had a firm lead and a suspect to follow-up on.

After a tedious investigation the two teams had finally managed to identify the latest victim. The identity was that of an undercover police officer, who had been working with some gang affiliated action. Despite the fact the three previously identified victims of five totally had all been agents working for government agencies, the latest victim seemed to fit the pattern. The connection between this murder and the others were still alluding them, but apprehending the suspect or suspects at this point was their main goal.

Cat was exhilarated of the news of course, but a nagging doubt remained in her mind. It seemed the initial analysis of the murders being the work of a serial killer had been way off and they were dealing with organized crime. She had therefore ordered the data to be reanalyzed in case this lead did not turn out well. After all, Cat liked to be nothing but thorough and keep all options open.

The gang who called themselves 'Enemigo del estado', the Enemy of the state was now under the radar of the two teams. Officer Nate Armstrong had infiltrated the gang to uncover a drug trafficking ring this group was supposedly part of. It seemed now his murder had been the work of this gang to avoid detection. The LAPD and FBI had established a Joint Task Force team. They had lost all contact with Armstrong a week before, but since they knew working undercover sometimes meant radio silence, further investigation into the loss of communication had been dropped. Until the body had turned up.

Due to the nature of the murder, Cat's team had been alerted to investigate. However, due to the jurisdictional guidelines, Major Crimes had ended up with the case. Now here they were, FBI and Major Crimes investigating this homicide together and about to launch a joint manhunt. Their target to capture the immediate gang at the last location known as reported by Officer Armstrong before his untimely demise.

Cat was standing beside the murder board where a recap of the investigation had been placed pondering on the case when a new arrival entered the room:

Specialist John Malone had arrived to complement the FBI part of the team.

He was a hired contractor specializing in technical data analysis and Cat found him a great asset. Especially with the amount of data the FBI had accumulated for the previous crimes, after the initial "human level of work" was done, Mr Malone stepped in and started working his magic on the binary level. They also shared a similar mindset, a way of thinking. There was one other connecting factor as well, John was an openly gay man, making it very comfortable for Cat to work with him.

Cat had known John for many years and they had worked on several cases together. That is why he had been a natural choice for Cat when putting the new team together. Eliza Lydon had also been her top list of candidates. She had worked with the young but eager and savvy Agent on two cases and they had hit it off right away.

Getting Eliza on her team almost didn’t happen, since she had been offered a top job by another agency. But, luckily for Cat, Eliza remained in the Bureau because she had wanted to join Cat’s team. The only one who was not chosen and did not want to be in Cat's team was Special Agent Park. Actually, he was someone who had been bounced around from team to team due to his ill manners and not playing with the team. He was the one who put the ‘I’ in team as others liked to refer to him as. After the incident with Lieutenant Provenza, he had gotten his final warning and luckily for Cat, he was out of the team.

John and Cat exchanged a few words, before Cat walked back to the others to introduce him:

"Team, may I introduce Specialist John Malone!"

John waved his hand to the others and they greeted him back.

Cat continued with the introduction: "John is our resident nerd," she looked at John and smirked, "He has put together our findings and is currently analyzing possible outcomes and options for us to follow, should we need them."

Provenza could not help but to add his two cents into to situation and commented sarcastically:

"So you mean all our work here has been in vain and we need a computer to tell us what to do? I thought we were about to solve this case?" he added questioningly.

Cat had been prepared for comments like this. It wasn't the first of time, and probably would not be the last time either she had to defend the new technologies and ways of working to the "good old ways". She had her own tactics of handling these types of comments.

Cat started in a cool, calm voice explaining the situation, establishing a stern eye contact with Provenza:

"Lieutenant, you are a most valued police officer with knowledge and experience accumulated for decades," emphasis on the decades part. She then continued, "and I assure you, the data analysis is here only to help and serve us. Hopefully to give us some insight if there is something we have missed." She then looked around the room and continued her speech, "I am sure we all agree all possible help is welcome especially for a complex investigation which we are facing now." Not a question, a statement of fact.

She turned her gaze around a room, pausing on each member and got some assuring nods from the rest, especially from Lieutenants Tao and Flynn.

Cat then finished her speech with an assuring smile on her face:

"Now, we have a lead to follow and a killer to catch!"

The two teams, apart from Specialist Malone, got their gear together and started towards the entrance.  
Cat was behind the others, so was the Captain, who caught up with Cat.

"May I share a ride with you?" She asked Cat.

Cat was surprised, but glad to have the opportunity to be closer... she meant working together with the formidable Captain. _'Now Cat me lassie, none of them thoughts now! Keep your hands to yourself and your mind on the work!'_ her inner voice told her in a mock Scottish accent.

"I would be delighted to drive you to our destination, Milady" Cat retorted with her best mock British accent she could muster and smiled widely.


	3. On a quest for the suspect

Several vans, a few trucks and unmarked police cars were arriving at the scene. Cat was driving her official vehicle with Captain Raydor in the passenger seat. She parked the car and they both got out. Sharon made her way to the tent serving as a temporary command post, where the Major Crimes team had already started setting up the equipment.

Cat went straight to the familiar FBI van, where Agent Lydon and three additional agents were standing at the rear end of the car. They started suiting up, putting on vests, head gear and protective glasses. Cat picked up a Colt rifle she was very fond of.

All personnel had made their rendez-vous at the interim command post. Captain Raydor was barking orders to the SWAT members who seemed a bit disorientated. All the FBI and Major Crimes teams together with Special Operations Bureau as tactical support were all now present and counted for. Since there was no way of knowing how many suspects were involved, the man power had been doubled for the durance of this specific exercise. The SOB and FBI had been alerted to dispatch the additional personnel on site. Finally everyone had settled down for the briefing.

Captain Raydor and Cat were standing in front of the white board quickly going through the plan.

Each of the teams were divided with members from all departments. Cat was pointing out the various positions each team was about to take. Cat was part of a team consisting of herself, Captain Raydor, Provenza and two SWAT members.

"Everyone clear on their position?" Raydor took a once over the crowd.

Several 'yes' and nodding of heads were her answers.

"Myself and Agent Casey will take the lead team and the rest of you will follow"

"Alright then. Let's roll!" the Captain urged her minions and was clearly very happy to be in charge.

***

The suspect's house was an run down old place. The only sounds heard were of rhythmic thumping of bass heavy music. The teams were now in position around the suspects dwelling. There were a total of three entrances to the house and each team were at their allotted space.

Cat, the Captain and the rest of their team were standing at the front door. With Cat in the lead, she signaled with hand gestures to the other teams to enter the premises. Cat nodded to the other members and carefully opened the rickety outer door. She placed herself between the two doors and was listening for any additional sounds from the inside alerting the suspects of their presence. When Cat was convinced the coast was clear, she signaled again and the team slowly entered.

Cat's team had entered the house. They were in what seemed to be an empty corridor, leading towards several rooms, each door remaining closed and at the end they could see an open area. One of Cat's team members signaled the other teams to move with a few 'clicks' on the radio. The other teams had also entered the house, appearing to the open area and walking towards the first team. They quickly started a room by room search. With "Clear" notifications coming from the search the first house seemed empty. Yet they could clearly hear the bass sound.

Cat was looking at the Captain and others, who were shrugging their shoulders questioningly. Something then caught Cat's eye: An out of place bookshelf. She motioned at it. Cat walked towards it with Sharon and Provenza, who had been leading one of the three teams. All three were checking the shelf and Provenza gave it a push. The shelf moved only slightly. Provenza motioned for the two SWAT members to help move the shelf.

It did not take too much effort for the three to move the obstacle. Soon enough a stairway to the basement was revealed and the sound of the music was getting louder and clearer. The joint teams started their descent in an orderly fashion with two SWAT members in lead. Provenza, followed by Cat and Captain Raydor with the rest of them following slowly and silently making their way downstairs.

Finally downstairs they had reached an open area probably designed for laundry, with the washer dryer combo tucked away in one of the corners. The small area was getting crowded so some of them were still standing on the stairs. On the farthest wall there was a door leading most likely to the area where the muffled music was coming from.

The team members surrounded the door and with a few hand signs exchanged, agreed to move in. One of the SWAT opened the door and immediately stepped inside. The larger back room was filled with smoke and it smelled like marijuana.

The room was quickly taken over by the task force team. Four of the inhabitants, clearly disorientated and drugged up were taken with ease. Someone found the source for the loud music and turned it down. Meanwhile Cat and Sharon noticed the backdoor slam and both women were quick on their feet after the runner.

The fifth member was running outside with Cat and Sharon in tow. Sharon had taken the lead and shouted to the suspect: "LAPD! Stop or I'll shoot!" The runner clearly hearing the threat, turned around and pulled out a gun. He started firing without warning. Cat not far behind Sharon, noticed the trajectory of the bullets, pushed Sharon aside and they both landed on the ground on top of each other. Without any time wasted, Cat turned around and fired two shoots towards the suspect. Each shot landed on a knee cap and the suspect fell down on the ground loosing his grip on the gun.

The suspect holding his hurt bleeding knees was easily subdued by the others when they reached the scene of the shooting.

Sharon and Cat were still on the ground. Cat rose first and offered her hand to Sharon. Sharon thanked her and took the offered hand.

"Thank you!" Sharon offered her heartfelt gratitude for pushing her out of harm's way.

"My pleasure!" Cat was smiling.

Sharon got up on her feet and ended up standing next to Cat, when she noticed the blood.

"You are bleeding." Sharon told Cat looking at her arm.

"What?" Cat responded as if the statement did not quite sink in.

"Blood!" Sharon was pointing at Cat's arm now.

Cat looked at the pointed direction. She inhaled sharply and landed laying back on the ground. Cat the magnificent, Agent extraordinaire, had fainted.

Sharon was alarmed by what had happened and tried to shake Cat awake, but was unsuccessful in doing so. She looked towards the others and said:

"A little help, please!"

Two team members joined Sharon. They quickly assessed the wound and two of them lifted Cat up and started carrying her off the premises. Luckily Cat had worn the helmet protecting her head not of getting shot in this case, but getting banged up while falling on the ground, of fainting.

Meanwhile one of the SWAT members was carrying two big black bags containing drugs found at the premises. He commented to another officer there being at least 50 kilos worth of drugs in them.

***

Cat was slowly opening her eyes. She was staring at an unfamiliar face. And she was clearly lying on her back. She could feel a sting her arm.

"Welcome back!" The stranger told Cat.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You were shot and lost some blood. You are in an ambulance where we were attending to your wound." The man, who now clearly could be identified as a paramedic, was telling Cat.

"Ambulance? When did that happen?" Cat asked confused.

"Well, we were called in to take care of the wounded and then you had fainted, so.."

"Fainted? I don't' faint!" Cat looked at the now treated arm and saw a few faint blood drops on it. She gulped audibly. "I must have passed out, due to blood loss!" she tried.

"Well, there wasn't too much of a loss fortunately, but we would like to take you to the hospital for check up just in case." The paramedic told Cat.

Cat was not about to go into the hospital for a minor flesh wound.

"I feel fine. And like you said, I didn't loose too much blood. So no hospital for me today, thank you very much!" Cat said and started to rise up from the stretcher. She felt a pain in the arm and she was a little light headed too.

The paramedic noticed that and reached for needle and a bottle. He drained the bottle into the needle and turned towards Cat.

"I will give you something for the pain, but if you intend to forgo going to the hospital, my advice is not to drive or shoot a gun today." He pushed the needle into Cat's arm and the liquid was poured inside.

Cat moved her gaze away from the offending needle. This also did not go unnoticed by the paramedic.

"You are a squeamish thing aren't you!" He stated jokingly.

Cat looked him straight in the eyes, squinted her own and with a low malicious voice told him:

"Look, I have a thing for needles and my own blood. But I have arrested thugs bigger than you with my bare hands!"

The two things Cat mentioned to the paramedic were unfortunately very sore spots for the fearless and otherwise tough agent. She had tried various methods to get rid of the phobias but all had proven unsuccessful.

"OK OK! Understood tough cop!" The paramedic held his hands up in mock surrender and added, "We are done, you may leave now."

"Thanks!" Was Cat's short answer and she almost jumped up from the stretcher, immediately regretting the action sill feeling dizzy.


	4. Drugged up and no place to go

The four suspects had been taken into custody by the Major Crimes team. The wounded one was on his way to the hospital in another ambulance accompanied by two members of the FBI. Sharon was outside. She had been hovering near the ambulance since the time Cat had been carried inside, meanwhile giving orders to the others and making sure things were running smoothly at the crime scene.

Sharon immediately walked to Cat when she saw her stepping out from the ambulance. She noticed the disorientated swagger in Cat's demeanour. Cat had remained standing very close to the ambulance, grabbing a hold of the door while trying to get her bearings before taking any further steps.

"How are you feeling?" Sharon asked stepping in front of Cat.

Cat looked up, she felt dizzy and hated to admit it, but she needed help just staying up. What ever drugs the paramedic had injected in her were starting to affect her maneuvering abilities. She looked at Sharon and hoped her speaking ability was not affected too.

"I," she started feeling it difficult to articulate, "I think I may need some help in getting into the car." Cat managed to utter, looking at Sharon with desperation clear on her face.

Sharon gave Cat an reassuring smile, took Cat by the arm and started escorting her towards the car. Cat noticed the crime scene was quieting down and the make shift command post had been dismantled.

"How long was I out?" She asked Sharon.

"About an hour give or take." Sharon replied.

"Oh!" Was Cat's surprised answer.

This had not been the first time nor would it be the last time she would faint over the sight of her own blood. She just really wished she hadn't done it in front of Sharon. And needing help to get into her car and she wasn't even allowed to drive it in her condition. Not that she could have if she was. She was way too far gone.

Sharon guided Cat into the back seat, buckling her up to the seat belts, making sure Cat would not bounce around should she loose consciousness.

"Alright! You are secured in your seat!" Sharon coyly told Cat and continued, "Now all I need is the keys and we can go!"

Cat looked at Sharon like she was speaking some foreign language.

"Keys, as in start the car?" Sharon repeated.

It took a few moments for Cat to register the request. _'Man are the drugs kicking in!'_ she thought.

"Left jacket, I mean pocket..." the words came out stumbled.

Cat tried to point at her jacket pocket, but did not manage to loosen her arm from the buckles. Sharon had pulled over two sets of belts over her, just in case she had to break fast. After all, she would not want to pick up the unconscious passenger from the floor. Cat was way too heavy for her at this point.

Sharon got the message and picked up the keys. She scanned her back seat driver one more time before closing the doors and making her way to the front. Sharon started the engine and drove off, carefully keeping an eye on the back seat from the rear view mirror.

***

Sharon drove Cat's car into the LAPD building. She had noticed Cat doze off in the backseat and realized she had no idea where Cat was currently living. She decided not to wake the sleeping beauty, but rather to take a detour to the office and check out what the situation was. Only problem was what to do with her sleeping passenger.

It was late in the evening already and they had decided to lock the suspects up for the evening and start the interrogation the following day. Sharon decided to run the quick errand and leave Cat in the car. She was pretty sure Cat would not wake up in her absence. She also decided the best policy was not to leave Cat alone. Sharon would take Cat home with her where she could keep on eye on her and make sure Cat would be alright.

Sharon stepped out of the car and closed the door quietly and took her exit towards the lifts.

***

Once in the office, Sharon noticed everyone had already gone home. She went to her office and picked up her bag, and some things from the table. She walked out from her office and switched off the lights. She started walking through the empty office to the lifts.

***

Cat was woken to the sound of a car door closing. She was a little startled and unable to move much around. When she finally reached consciousness she realized being inside a stopped car and it was dark outside. She looked around and the place seemed somewhat familiar. She looked down and realized she was tied down with something. She felt groggy and uncertain as to how she had ended up in this place. Cat tugged on the ties and realized they were giving in. She managed to free her arm and then another. With both hands now free from the restraints, she somehow in all her confusion managed to unbuckle the belts and free herself completely.

Realizing she was in a back seat, she pushed on the door handle and realized it was locked. She moved the door lock to open and managed to open the door slightly. She used all her energy pushing the door more open to be able to fit out. During this exercise taking into account the state she was in, the drugs now at highest effect, she fell out onto the concrete floor.

"Ouch! That's gonna sting in the morning!" Were her first words.

Cat had landed on her rear end hurting her coccyx and it really stung. She rolled herself up and remained standing clutching the open car door. She tried to take a step and then another, but was unsuccessful.

"What the hell?" Cat cursed out loud.

Cat was in a state of confusion. The happenings of the day had been pushed deep in her memory and she had no idea where she was or how she got there, much less what had happened before. Her first thought was she had been kidnapped. Memories of an old case she had been working on were popping up confusing her mind. The only thought occupying her mixed up mind, was to run to safety.

Cat let go of the car door and started walking. She managed to get on a few steps and fell on back down. She was lying on the ground, unable to move, cursing her situation when she heard what sounded a familiar voice calling her name.

"Cat!"

***

Sharon was back in the parking lot walking towards Cat's car when the laying heap on the ground caught her eye.

"Oh my god!" She said out loud and started running towards what she suspected was Cat. "Cat!" Sharon called her.

Sharon reached the slumped up Cat quickly and knelt down to check on her vitals. Cat was breathing and conscious but extremely disorientated.

"Cat?" Sharon repeated

Cat tried to turn her head towards the familiar voice, but was unable to. She could taste blood in her mouth. Most possibly from a split lip when she had landed face first into the concrete.

Sharon grabbed at Cat's torso with both hands and with as much will power as she could muster, managed to get Cat up on her own feet. She quickly assessed the distance to the car and thought she would be able to support Cat back to it.

"Cat, " Sharon started.

"Sharon?" Cat was looking confusedly at her savior.

"Yes it's me. Do you think you will be able to walk into the car if I help you?"

"I don't know." Cat answered. And to be honest, at this point she wasn't too sure about much of anything.

"OK, we'll try anyway." Sharon responded and started walking them towards the car.

Sharon managed to get Cat back to the car and into the seat again. She placed Cat lying down this time and decided her best option was to bring Cat back home with her.

"Are you OK?" Sharon sounded a little worried.

"Yes." Was the short answer.

"Good. I will drive you back to my place and you will spend the night there, OK?" Sharon wasn't expecting an answer.

"Mk" was a silent response.

"OK then!"

Once again she made her way to the driver's seat and started the engine. Giving one last look at the back seat before driving off.

***

Now at Sharon's place, she had managed to drive home without further incident. Cat had awoken from her haze to a state, where Sharon had been able to assist her out from the car, into the lift and up to her flat. They were currently standing in the foyer, Sharon pondering what the next step would be. The decision was quickly made, when Cat started to feel heavier again. Sharon guided the semiconscious Cat down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Sharon placed Cat sitting on her bed while taking off her shoes, her jacket and jeans. She then nudged the bed spread off under Cat and urged her to move onto the vacant area. It was a struggle of sorts getting the drugged up female form out of her clothes, moving her around in the bed and then tucking her under the covers. But Sharon managed to do all that, quite swiftly actually and once done, she sat down letting out a deep breath. She went to the bathroom and came back with and dubbed some ointment on Cat's face wounds. Cat had managed to split her lip and scratch her forehead when hitting the concrete in the parking hall.

When done tending to her patient, Sharon looked at her sleeping guest and smiled. After the few days spent together with her conquest of the week before, the thought of bedding Cat had been on her mind more than once. Of course this was not quite the scenario she had had in mind though. Sharon got up, turned off the lights and left the bedroom.

***

Cat was waking up and had an unfamiliar feeling to her. She felt something heavy surrounding her. She was still a bit fuzzy on the details of the day before, but she remembered getting shot. She felt around herself and noticed a few extra extremities on her body: Those of what seemed to be the arm of a... woman? She tried to squint in the darkened room for any evidence of what and whom. Apparently she was pinned down in a bed with an arm and a leg. Cat turned her head trying to look over her shoulder. She noticed the dark mass of hair on the pillow. Her gaze was following the long strands attached to a sleeping head very close to Cat's back.

Cat recognized the owner of the head and the extremities. After all she had spent a good part of a previously spent together night staring at the beauty and better part of the past week doing the same. She was in bed with Sharon Raydor. Again. As to the how and why, Cat had no idea.

Cat realized she was in her underwear which was odd for any occasion in bed for her, being that sleeping or sex. Also Cat had never slept with a woman, not remembering every single detail afterward. So there had to be more to her situation than what current evidence were showing.

Cat tried to untangle herself gently from the sleeping Sharon. She managed to move Sharon's hand away from her body, but trying to move the leg was another matter. While trying to slide off the bed Cat was unsuccessful and woke Sharon up in the process. The still half sleeping Sharon stirred and asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you up." Cat responded cursing inwardly of her own clumsiness.

"It's alright. What time is it?" Sharon asked

Cat looked at the clock on her bedside.

"It's six thirty. Still early. You should go back to sleep." Cat was trying to sooth talk to Sharon hoping she would get back to sleep.

Sharon moved into a sitting position.

"I think it's a good time to get up."

Cat, realizing her defeat did not argue. She was now fully aware of being in Sharon's bed and she needed to follow Sharon's rules.

Sharon moved towards the night stand beside her side of the bed and switched on a small lamp.  
She looked at Cat and asked:

"How are you feeling?"

Still a little fuzzy on the details but feeling OK, Cat shrugged her shoulders and answered:

"Pretty OK. I know I slept really deeply but I must admit I have little if no recollection as to how I ended up here."

"Do you remember getting shot?" Sharon asked her.

"Yes, but after that it's a bit hazy."

"Well, you were pretty out of it after the medication the paramedics gave you. I had to half carry you from the car and there was an incident in the parking hall..." Sharon stopped half sentence.

Cat had no memory of what she had done of how she had behaved and judging by Sharon's expression, it could not have been good. All kinds of scenarios started playing in her mind. Cat cleared her throat and with a sad voice she started:

"Sharon, I apologize for what ever I have done. I have no excuse part from being drugged up. Unfortunately I can't remember what happened after the shooting..."

Sharon interrupted her with a big grin realizing what Cat was thinking:

"Trust me, you did not do anything wrong. You got a little confused in the car where I had left you sleeping. The drugs probably made you think there was some other situation going on and you tried to flee from the car. Luckily I managed to get you back almost unharmed."

Sharon touched the small wound on Cat's lip which she had gotten during her meeting with concrete.

Cat winched. Not so much of pain, but the contact of Sharon's fingers on her lip made her tingly and warm. Sharon quickly removed her fingers afraid she had hurt Cat.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." Sharon said, looking at Cat for any sign of pain.

"No, It's OK. Guess it's just a little sore, that's all." Cat lied. It had felt good Sharon touching her.

Cat felt a little awkward. She never did after a night of sex, but this was something completely different. Obviously they had been sharing the bed only for sleeping, which for some reason seemed more intimate than having sex. But the closeness of Sharon's body while waking up was causing Cat to feel all kinds of emotions and she was still recovering from being shot. Not a good combination.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Cat asked politely trying to solve and get out of her current situation.

"No, please do." Sharon responded and continued: "I need you to drive me to work today, since I left my car at the station."

"Sounds like plan. I have one request though." Cat added, "Can we stop by at my place to get a change of clothes for me? I would hate to start any rumour mills!" She added coyly.

Sharon nodded and added: "We can grab some breakfast on the way also. I did not have a chance to shop this week. The cupboards are practically empty."

"We can eat at the hotel." Cat stated.

"Hotel?" Sharon was puzzled.

"Yeah.. I am staying there until I can find a place." Cat was not about to explain her situation further. Not how she got the perk of staying in a fancy hotel for free, not to Sharon at least. Actually, no-one else knew apart from her and the hotel chain owner, Mrs Lynn Meyer, as to the favour behind this arrangement.

Cat was getting up from the bed and started walking out, not sure where to go next. She paused and turned back looking at Sharon questioningly.

"Hallway, to your left."

"Thanks!" Cat was off to the shower.

***

After quick showers the twosome were now on the road again. This time it was Cat behind the wheel. She had recovered from her ordeal with the bullet, fainting and strong pain medicine quite well. No small thanks to her resident nurse sitting beside her of course.

They reached the hotel faster than expected due to it being early hours still and the morning traffic rush being ahead. To save time, they agreed for Cat to go upstairs for a change of attire, while Sharon went to the breakfast lounge and ordered them something to go.

After a thirty minute stop, they were driving towards the LAPD building ready to start the day.


	5. These aren't the droids we were looking for

Sharon and Cat had arrived at the office and were enjoying their breakfast in the break room.  
Provenza and Flynn peaked their heads in the door, when Cat noticed and waved the to come inside.

"Good morning! There is freshly made coffee in the pot!" Cat cheerfully greeted the two detectives.

"You are looking surprisingly perky today!" Provenza stated, surprised by the fast recovery of Cat.

"Yeah, last time we saw you, you were pale, bleeding and laying on the stretcher!" Flynn added.

"Luckily I had an excellent nurse taking care of me!" Cat couldn't help herself and get back with a come back herself.

Sharon did not say anything but she smiled coyly. Her two detectives could only wonder what the two women had meant and decided to leave them well enough alone and head for the coffee pot.

When Provenza had gotten his first taste of coffee in the morning, he turned into a better mood and joined the two ladies sitting at the larger table.

"I've asked the officers to bring two of the suspects we caught yesterday in for questioning at ten, so we have plenty of time to go over the game plan before that. Also Flynn and I will check with the hospital later today for the one that got shot." Turning his gaze towards Cat and adding an evil grin.

"He was lucky, I was aiming at his head!" Cat decided to play along, knowing perfectly well she shot were she had aimed. She was not about to kill the suspects unnecessarily if it could be helped.

"I would have shot him in the head if it had been me on the other end of that bullet." Flynn added his two cent and continued, "One more dirt bag off the streets!"

Provenza continued summarizing: "Amy, Julio and Tao are working on the suspects' movements during the time of death of Officer Armstrong. Just hoping no solid alibis turn up!"

"Excellent! Looks like we have a full day planned ahead of us!" Sharon retorted.

She got up, picked up her trash and threw it into the bin.

Cat followed her example and then went to the coffee machine to get a refill before confronting the day.

"Back to the coal mines!" Provenza added and the foursome left the break room.

***

In the murder room the extended team of combined FBI and Major Crimes were present. They went through the evidence once more, as lead by Captain Raydor and agreed on their interview tactics.

The first two suspects were brought in and Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza took the first one in for the interview. The other suspect was to be interviewed by Sykes and Tao. The rest of the team following behind the scenes, keeping an eye on the monitors in Electronics.

"I have no part in no murder!" The suspect was shouting angrily at the two detectives.

"We have evidence of the contrary." Flynn stated coolly.

"You and your so called friends befriended Nate Armstrong and when you found out he was police, you killed him in cold blood!" Provenza was pressing on.

"We did no killing. Sure we suspected Nate was up to no good. But we ain't no killers. Now bring me my lawyer!"

Provenza and Flynn looked at each other, then to the camera and without another word rose and left the room.

They entered Electronics only to learn Amy and Mike Tao had no luck either with their suspect.

"Captain, it seems we are at a dead end here. Neither of these two admit to the murder. Good thing is, they did not deny the drug charges." Provenza said.

"Unfortunately the two others alibied out. They were both in county busted for drunk driving the night before Armstrong's murder. Now that these two smart asses have lawyered up, the only suspect we can go on is the one in laying in hospital." Flynn added.

"Flynn and I will go there as agreed to check with him."

"Seems we are no farther than we were before the bust!" Julio retorted.

"Well, let's not throw in the towel quite yet!" Provenza told him.

He and Lieutenant Flynn left for the hospital to catch up with the fifth suspect.

Cat had been looking at the interviews and the nagging suspicion was back. She was not an advocate for the drug dealing gang to be the master minds behind the other killings. She had also felt the Armstrong killing to be strongly related to the others rather than being a random drug murder. She did not know as to why but it was a gut feeling she had.

Sharon had noticed Cat being deep in thought and decided to ask what Cat had on her mind:

"Any thoughts?" The Captain asked.

Cat turned away from the screen she had been staring at for the remaining interview.

"Well, I have this feeling I cannot quite explain..." she started looking at Sharon who seemed to be expecting some brilliant idea to pop out of Cat's mouth.

"Go on" Sharon urged.

"I think we are barking up the wrong tree for the murder." Cat stated matter of factually.

"Why do you think that?" Buzz asked her.

"The M.O. doesn't fit. However, it fits the serial pattern. And I am highly doubtful these people would have had the means to implement a well thought traceless murder. They would act on impulse rather than planning."

Sharon was thinking about what Cat had just shared and agreed on the premise. However they needed to follow the evidence and until proven mute, they would hold the gang members as suspects for the murders also.

"Let's wait until the Lieutenants get back from the hospital before deciding how to proceed further. Julio, Buzz, I need you to try to figure out whether our two suspects' here," nodding towards the screens, "alibis hold or not."

"Yes Ma'am!" Julio responded. He and Buzz left to pursue their investigation.

Sharon turned towards Cat: "I agree with your 'gut feeling'. It seems too unlikely for the gang members to have pulled off an elaborate murder. But let's cover all our tracks before moving on, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Cat responded.

 

Unfortunately Cat's gut feeling had been right. During the arduous process of investigating the suspects, it got quite clear the caught gang was only responsible for dealing drugs and had nothing to do with the murder of officer Armstrong. Nor was there any evidence of any kind of relations to the other murders. The only charges the gang members were now facing were those of possession and selling of drugs. Therefore it remained for Joint Task Force to proceed with the follow-up investigation and prosecution of those charges.


	6. Back to the drawing board

Cat and Lieutenant Provenza were watching when the suspects were escorted out by the Joint Task Force officers. Captain Raydor entered the Murder Room from her office.

"Thank you everyone for all your hard work! It was a good arrest, but unfortunately our primary suspect remains at large." The Captain stated.

Sharon looked around at her extended team, the members standing in almost a circular configuration.

"It seems we need to re-evaluate the evidence and see what we have missed" the Captain stated with defeat in her voice.

Agent Malone waved his hand and the Captain nodded permission for him to speak: "Captain, I have the results ready in an few hours or so, depending on the situation. That should help us at least to provide a basis to start a new investigation."

"I think John is right," Cat added to the statement, "We should also get an input from the coroner. Maybe it is good to revisit the similarities or lack there of between the victims.

Cat turned to Agent Malone: "John, can you get the information from the good doctor and do your magic with that data as well?"

"Of course, I will get right on it" Agent Malone replied. He grabbed his laptop and left for the morgue to find Doctor Morales.

The rest of the team decided it was time for a coffee break, while waiting for Agent Malone's analysis to complete.

"Who is buying?" Provenza asked not wanting to be the one stuck with a bill.

Cat smiled at the Lieutenant's remark and replied: "I think the FBI can pick up the tab."

They all left for a much deserved break. After all, they would probably end up staying late re-investigating and reanalyzing the evidence before they could actually pick up on the scent again and continue on their hunt.

***

Meanwhile: Agent Malone and Doctor Morales had joined forces in the analysis of the deceased, hoping to find additional evidence.

John and the good Doctor had hit it off quite well, not only on the professional level, but also on the personal one. After a lengthy and most detailed fact finding, they had ended up going out on a kind of a date albeit that being one of coffee and doughnuts.

***

When John finally returned to the Murder Room a few hours later, Cat was curious as to how the analysis had gone.

John: "Well, Riqe and I..." he started when Cat interrupted him

“Riqe? Who is Riqe?” Cat asked surprised.

“You know, Enrique, as in Doctor Morales?”

"So you are on a first nick name basis I see?" Cat asked coyly.

"Well, yeah" John replied simply.

"OK then. So what's up? Anything new for us?"

"I may have something. I just need to do a quick input to get the accurate output."

"Sure, you do that" Cat responded.

John started typing into his other laptop and hit return and the application started the analysis.

Cat was standing behind him and John could feel her breathing down his neck. He looked up:

"Fifteen minutes, tops, boss!" he said jokingly.

Cat had noticed the chipper and lighter mood John was currently in. Not that he was ever moody, but there was something more about him after he had returned from the meeting with the Doctor. Cat started a careful probing.

"So you and the Doctor worked well together?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, and I know what you are doing so I am saying this out straight" John knew Cat would not leave it alone so best policy was to tell it how it was.

"The Doctor and I have plans for dinner later this week." he stated with a smirky tone.

Cat’s mouth opened in surprise. It took a lot to surprise Cat, but this news surely qualified.

"Well, well, well" Cat stated with smirk. "When the Cat's out of the house the mice have a party!"

"Funny!" was John's only response.

Cat knew she had overstepped her boundaries once more, not that neither of them minded. It was an untold rule of theirs and they both knew the prying was not out of malice rather out of care for each other. John did exactly the same thing when ever the opportunity presented itself.

"Well, I will leave you to your work then" Cat said and went to see if any of the others needed her help.

***

Earlier when Agent Malone's analysis had completed, the computer had beeped cheerfully. Cat and Tao had immediately latched themselves to the laptop and started skimming through the data, dividing each member a piece to go through.

In addition to the first analysis the team were rewarded with the second set of data analysis for the murder victims. Meaning the extended team was tied up in paper work for the rest of the day. Each of them found their own little corner and silence ensued through the Murder Room. Only the rustling of paper and soft typing on a keyboard could be heard.

At the end of a very long day, they were no were closer to the identity of the suspect. However, they had managed to rule out some potential suspects from the list leaving three potential ones for them to follow-up on.

The team members started to leave one by one, saying their good nights as they left.


	7. What happens in the office late at night, stays in the office

When the other team members had left, Cat was about to call it a night too. Stretching herself and looking around, thinking she was the only one left, Cat realized the Captain was still in her office.

Cat stood up and walked towards the office to wish her good nights. She knocked on the door and heard a low "Come in".

Stepping into the office Cat said:

"I am sorry to disturb you Captain, but I was just leaving and came to wish you a good night"

The Captain looked at the arrival and smiled:

"Trust me, I was not disturbed"

Sharon stood up, straightened her skirt and remained standing by her desk. Sharon was debating in her own thoughts as to her next move and whether to go ahead or not.

Before Sharon realized, she had unconsciously moved ahead of her thoughts and closed the gap between herself and Cat. Sharon pushed Cat against the door and before thinking further, pressed her lips against Cat's much to Cat's surprise. Cat did not hesitate to respond and soon their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

The kiss progressed from touching of their lips softly to a more aggressive tongue probing leading to a unison dance of their mouths. After a while, they had to break the kiss for air leaving them both panting and staring at each other, hungrily..

Sharon had been the one initiating the contact, but Cat was not about to let her lead this time. She swiftly turned their positions, leaving Sharon leaning against the door. Cat leaned forward and kissed Sharon again, more softly and slowly continued down her jaw, her neck. Cat's hands moved towards the buttons on Sharon's shirt and quickly opened them. She pushed the fabric off Sharon's shoulder and slowly moved to undo the clasp of the bra to free two amazing breasts for Cat to gaze and fondle upon.

Cat broke from kissing Sharon's upper body and stared at the revealed prize in front of her, ready and waiting. Cat licked her lips before she could move again and continued kissing and tasting Sharon's bare skin around the inviting breasts.

Cat moved her hands over Sharon's breasts feeling the full weight of them, caressing the perky mounds with her fingers before her mouth joined. She sucked, licked and nipped on the buds, alternating between the two breasts. The small moans leaving Sharon's mouth were indicators of Cat being on a very right track.

After a while, Cat trailed down the smooth belly, placing kisses all over and dipping her tongue in the navel. Moving downwards, Cat shifted her position by going down on her knees for better access to the magnificent long legs awaiting their attention...

Cat trailed kisses along the bare legs until she reached the barrier of Sharon's short skirt.  
She hesitated for a moment before continuing, pushing the intrusive skirt higher and higher while reaching for her prize. Cat's nostrils were flaring to the most wonderful scent of Sharon's arousal...

With one swift move Cat removed Sharon's underwear and placed kisses on the soft skin on the inner thigh, slowly but surely moving towards Sharon's glistening center.

Cat inhaled deeply the intoxicating scent filling her senses before she started trailing Sharon's clit and soaking wet folds with her tongue.

Sharon had placed her hands on Cat's shoulders for support and Cat felt the fingernails digging into her skin through her thin top, but she did not care. This moment had played in her mind ever since they had met after their initial encounter and it was finally here and no amount of pain was going to make her stop what she was doing. The only thing worrying her was her wound and Cat sincerely hoped the bleeding would not start again. It was not a good point to faint during sex!

Cat was moving her tongue faster and started sucking on the small bundle of nerves. She moved her fingers towards Sharon's opening and ensured by the pleads coming from the Captain, she pushed her fingers inside, slowly and deeper, before she reached the target spot. Cat started a rhythmic motion with her fingers while simultaneously sucking and licking Sharon's clit. Faster and faster she moved until Cat felt Sharon tighten around her fingers, Sharon's body stiffening for a brief moment before she reached her orgasm. Cat stopped her ministrations, letting Sharon come down from her high.

When Sharon stopped shaking and relaxed, Cat removed her fingers and left a few feathery kisses on Sharon's sex. When Cat saw the glistening juices on her hand, she could not help herself and licked her fingers clean, making herself shudder and almost come herself.

Sharon watched Cat's action in awe and felt herself getting aroused again. When Cat stood up Sharon grabbed and started kissing her fiercely, tasting herself on Cat's lips. As if reading Sharon's mind, Cat moved her hand back between Sharon's legs and started rubbing her clit. It did not take long for Sharon to come again. Cat held her while she was still shaking from the second orgasm and kissed her deeply and long before finally letting her go...

Both women were breathing heavily. Cat looked at Sharon and could not help smiling. Sharon was disheveled but still looked amazing. Cat was just about to kiss her again when she suddenly felt dizzy and almost lost her footing. Sharon reacted quickly and managed to steady her. With a worried look she asked:

"Are you feeling alright?" She looked over to Cat's arm and noticed the blood trickles on top of the bandage.

"I think we'd better get you home. Looks like your wound is starting to bleed!"

Leaning onto Sharon and the wall, Cat only nodded, feeling the nausea coming on. She did not want to faint again, not now!

Sharon guided Cat to a nearby seat and adjusted her attire and hair. She grabbed her purse and keys from the table and walked back to Cat offering her arm for support.

"Come on!"

Cat was holding on to Sharon for dear life and trying to get the nausea under control. But she was also exhilarated, after all she got to go home with Sharon, again and hopefully get a repetition of what they had started...

 

 

~ END OF PART TWO ~


End file.
